percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RachelElizabethDare5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Belle page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 15:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Naomi, I'm over here Hey, September ended, [[User talk:123Lou321|Let's wake up that guy from Green Day!]] 13:27, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry I was at school D: What did you need help with? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' Chase']] 16:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Go to chat RachelElizabethDare5 (talk • ) 16:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh. My. Gods. I AM SO SORRY, NAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so busy with studies and there was no internet and I didn't notice. I'M ''SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! ''Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 16:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 15:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) hey rache, come online? Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 01:35, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACKIN CHAT! but onlyfor a while though :T Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 12:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ALREADY GRADUATING, HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED IT?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, are you gonna get a laptop??? because, I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, YOU'RE GRADUATING!!!!!!!!!! WHEN'S THE BIG DAY??? I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!! EEEEEEEK!!!!!! Eri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro.. ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce....... 11:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Another bracelet Hi, Rachel! If I may ask, what is your plans for Another bracelet? At the moment, as I assume you know, all it has on it is a picture of a bracelet. If you would please, add a note of some sort showing what you'll be doing with it. A writing in process, a reserved title, what have you. Thanks! :) -Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 21:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, me again! I'm going through the uncategorized pages of our wiki, and I see that you made two other pages (Bracelet & Bracelet -) that are the same as Another bracelet. As this could become an issue please address it since it could be seen as spamming. Thank youuu~ p.s.- You're not in trouble or anything, just trying to do my job. -Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 21:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I've realized now that you were using those pages as file pages (which already exist upon uploading a file,) if you could please address this problem A.S.A.P. that would be great. If you need any help fixing it please, please, please do not hesitate to contact me. I've put up notifications on the pages (and messaged you here several times now.) If this isn't addressed by January 2014, I'll have to delete all three pages. I'm sorry. :( Please respond when you get a moment. Thank you. -Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 03:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) HI NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RANDOMNESS ❤[[User talk:123Lou321|' ← Click there to stalk me! And click here to stalk with me!''']] 08:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yo Get on chat please A fancy signature proves nothing. ~ Near_is_god (talk • ) 02:43, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude, chill. Duuuuuuude, chill! I was on a short break cuz I was super busyyyyyy. I have so much school work and tests that I barely have time to go online. Plussss, I was crying my eyes out at a funeral. So chill Redddd, I'm fine. Anyways, I'm on right now, only right now so if you're there, I'M HERE ON CHAT. ❤Explore, Dream, Discover ❤ 12:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry i was busy (you kow what), and i'm sorry for you at the funeral. RachelElizabethDare5 (talk • ) 04:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yo V.2 Get on chat. A fancy signature proves nothing. ~ Near_is_god (talk • ) 04:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) chat At what time will you be on tomorrow? - Near_is_god (talk • ) 16:26, February 28, 2017 (UTC) To be honest i have no idea and i just saw this.. soooo i have no idea RachelElizabethDare5 (talk • ) 23:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) im on right now - Near_is_god (talk • ) 01:12, March 2, 2017 (UTC)